Heroes vol 4 The War
by Darkfire Wolf Fist
Summary: Though the Company is back, it has a new recruiter, Claire. She finds a man named Leon who has more to him than she sees, while Sylar is captured by a mysterious man. What plans does he have for Sylar, and what secrets is Leon hiding from Claire?
1. Chapter 1: Judgment

-1AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey I decided to redo my whole story, but I may keep something's from my other one. Hopefully you ppl like this one.

**I**n the desert on a stretch of road is a man riding a motorcycle w/ a messenger bag strapped to the back, more specifically a Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special. He is wearing a brown bombers jacket, blue jeans, black hiking boots, and a black motorcycle helmet w/ a flaming skull on the back of it. **W**herever he was heading he wasn't in any hurry. He saw a diner and decided to pull into the parking area (I guess it was cause) he hadn't eaten anything since Salt Lake City. **H**e parked his bike, put the kick stand down, and unstrapped his bag and threw it over his shoulder. **H**e took off his helmet which revealed the man's face, he couldn't be more than in his early 20's, he had somewhat pale complexion, he then walked into the diner carrying his bag and helmet.

**H**e opened the door, looked around and saw an empty booth. He then walked over to the booth and laid his helmet on one side, and sat on the other side with his bag. **H**e unzipped his jacket and reached to the instead pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, he started to open up his bag when the waitress came over, "Hi, here's your menu and I'll give you a few minutes ok." she said holding out a menu, "Uh I'll just have bacon and eggs and a coke please." said the man. **T**he waitress puts the menu back on her tray and says "A man who knows what he wants. I'll be back with your order in a minute, ok." **S**he smiles at him then walks away to give the cook the order. **_T_**_he waitress couldn't be any older than 23, 24 tops, slender body, nice body in fact and a nice smile, not ta mention a nice ass_ the man thought to himself as he watched her walk away, he then sat back up and mumbled to himself "Way out of your league."

**H**e continued w/ what he was doing, he opened the bag and pulled out a drawing pad and a mechanical pencil and laid the pad on the table, he opened it to reveal on the first page a drawing of someone flying carrying someone in their arms. **H**e flipped to the next page which had a comic strip, he fliped the next four pages til he got to the 5th where the comic strip wasn't completely finished. **H**e picked up the pencil and started to draw the rest of the comic strip, a couple of minutes later he started to shade in the drawings when the waitress came back w/ his order, he pushed the pad and pencil to the side to make room for it. **S**he put the plate w/ bacon and eggs in front of him on the table and put the glass of coke in front of that all w/ a smile, "If you need anything else just let me know k." she said, he nod and gave a little smile.

**A**s she was just about to walk away she noticed the drawing pad, curious she turn back to the man and asked "Excuse me." the man looked up at her and said "Yes." "I don't mean to bother you when your eating, but do you draw?" **S**he said, the man reached over, picked up the drawing pad and handed it to her and said "Not a problem, umm yeah I do draw." **H**is voice had a hint of surprise in it, she grabbed the pad and slowly looked through it seeing all the pictures, while do this she said "Wow your really good, but I thought the guy who created this died or something right?" "**Y**es, Isaac Mendez, his employers thought it would be a tribute to his memory if they continued to publish it. Even if they had to replace the artist." he said.

**S**he handed him back the pad and said "Well I can't wait to see what happens next, I'm a big fan." He then grinned and said "Really?" "Yeah I've been a fan of 9th Wonders ever since it started. **W**hy are you shocked that I read comics cause I'm a girl?" she said w/ a hint of sarcasm. **T**o which he replied with the same grin on his face "No, it's because you're a really hot girl." to which she smile and said "I'll be back in a bit to check on ya." As she walked away he again watched her, but this time she turned back and looked at him for a moment then went back to doing her job. **H**e then started to eat his eggs and bacon, about an hour later the girl comes back to the table he was at to see that he wasn't there, instead all that was there was an empty plate, a half empty glass of coke, and a $50 bill laying on top of an issue of 9Th Wonders.

**S**he picked up the $50 and the comic, it was the newest issue, haven't even hit stores yet, just then a motorcycle roars out of the parking area and back on the road. **B**ack on the road the biker has this feeling that someone is following him, he looks behind him and sees no one there, but he just can't shake the feeling that someone is watching him so he looks back one more time, again nothing there not even a car. **H**e turns his head back to the road in front of him and sees someone standing there in the middle of the road. **S**o he tries to swerve to miss him, but instead the swerving causes him to lose control of his bike. **H**e then ends up driving off the road into the desert hitting a giant rock causing his bike to flip, which in turn threw him off landing and tumbling on the hard desert floor. **H**is bike flipped over and over again w/ various pieces flying off in different directions.

**F**or several minutes he was unconscious, when he woke up he removed his helmet and tossed it aside, he managed to sit up and looked at the road to see no one was there. He then saw his bike or more specific his bike in pieces. He then tried to stand up, but his right leg had a piece of bone sticking out. **H**e said to himself "I guess that's where the pain is coming from." he started to drag himself over to where most of his bike pieces were, it took him bout 5 minutes to get to the wreckage. **H**e sat up against what was the seat of the bike, and slowly lifted his right leg. It hurt the whole time he lifted the leg, then he saw how extensive the damage on his leg was. **M**ost of his leg bone was sticking out, he reached down to it with both hands and said "This is really gonna hurt like hell." that's when he started to push the bone back into his leg, the whole time he was moaning in extreme pain.

**A**s soon as the bone was back, he put his pants leg back down, and sighed, he was still in pain just not extreme pain, he then looked around for his bag. **H**e saw it underneath the where the rear tire use to be, he reach for it, grabbed the strap, and pulled it towards him. **H**e then felt that same presence he did before he wrecked, like someone was watching him he turn to his left and looked back at the road and saw nothing, no one there, he then turned to his right to see someone staring at him through a black mask. **H**e freaked and tried to move away but couldn't cause he was still too injured to move. The man was wearing everything in black from his boots all the way up to his black hair.

**T**he man the said "Who the hell are you?" The black masked man replied "Someone who's trying stop a war. And you're a big part of it. I'm no one you need to be afraid of." **T**o which he put his hand up to his head, the man then tried to struggle but passed out. The black masked man then said "Sorry but this needs to be done. You will understand someday." the BMM (black masked man) then removes his hand from the man's face places it on the man's shoulder and what was left of his bike, and in a blink they went from one place to another. It was night and there was a sign that said "WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES: City of Angels" the BMM laid the man down on the road next to his wrecked bike. He then looks around and said "She should be coming here shortly if I got the time down.." **J**ust then he sees a car driving towards them, he quickly crouches then flies straight up into the night sky.

**T**he car stops and the young girl inside puts it in park, she was about 17 or 18, blonde hair down to her shoulders, wearing a red tank top w/ black pants, and sneakers. **S**he stares out the window to some kind of wreckage, then quickly unbuckles and opens her door and walks slowly towards him not knowing if he's alive or dead. **W**hen she finally gets to him she kneels down and looks at his body, he looks pretty much beat ta hell. **S**he then reaches her right arm towards his neck w/ her first and middle finger out, then she put some pressure on his neck, trying to see if their was a pulse, there was just barely. **S**he then asks the man in a low, almost a whisper of a voice "Are you all right sir?" as she reaches her right hand back to his chest to shake him just a little. Suddenly the mans left arm reaches up and grabs her wrist and says "Don't call me sir…" **H**e then lets go of her wrist, she then breathes a sigh of relief that he's still alive.

"Hold on I'll go call an ambulance." she said. But as she got up, he once again grabbed her right wrist and pleaded "Please no ambulance, please." "But why, your clearly hurt, you need a doctor." she said in a sympathetic tone. **H**e started to sit up as he said "Because last time I went to a hospital they took me and I won't go back." she still didn't understand what he was saying "What are you talking abo…" she said but was interrupted by the man who said "Please no doctor's, no hospitals…Please." **T**he girl thought about it for a moment then she look at the man and said "Ok I'll take you back to my house and patch you up ok?" the man nodded. She then put his right arm over her neck and around her shoulder, he grabbed his messenger bag, then they both started walking to the passenger side of the car.

**S**he opened it and helped him into the car, she then closed it and ran around to the driver side and hopped into the car and closed the door. **S**he looked at him and said "your going to be fine." "Thanks miss…" said the man, she the replied "Claire…My name is Claire." **T**he man then said without her even asking "The names Leon. Thanks again Claire." **T**o which she turned her attention towards the road and put the car in drive and drove past the wreckage and headed into the city. Up above far into the sky someone was watching the car drive off from the wreckage. It was the black masked man, he then said aloud to himself "Phase 1 complete, now onto phase 2." at which he flew into the night sky.

Leon looked at the girl known as Claire with caution, he then looked at his leg it looked like only a scrap now. "Are you sure you don't need a hospital?" said Claire as she continually looked at him, then back at the road ahead. Leon looked at her and said "Yeah it's just one hell of a scrap, besides once you get past the pain it's all downhill." Claire looked at him for a moment then back at the road to which she said "Pain…pain is what makes us who we are." Leon then looked at her curiously as she continued "Without pain, without feeling it you don't even know if your alive, your pretty much dead. Without pain are we even human, are we even able to care about anyone." "Pain and caring are polar opposites." says Leon, Claire stops at a signal light and looks at Leon as he continues "Some people think their alike but their not. Pain has nothing to do with caring about people, sure no pain means you can't feel, but it doesn't mean you can't feel love or joy or any other emotion. As long as you still care for someone, your still human."

Claire continued to stare at Leon and him at her, then Leon looked out the passenger window and saw some smoke coming up from behind some buildings. "Hey you see that?" he then pointed in the direction he was looking, Claire leaned down a bit to see the smoke to which she said "Maybe something's wrong." she then turned towards the direction the smoke was coming from. They took another turn and saw that an apartment building was engulfed in fire, Claire parked the car across from the building, they both got out of the car just in time to see people running from the building coughing and stumbling around. They both ran over to check on the people see if any were hurt, then one woman screamed "MY BABY, MY BABY'S STILL IN THERE!!!" To which both Claire and Leon looked up at the burning building wondering what to do next."

NEW YORK

A man, no more than 24 years old wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt and baggy jeans, started walking down an alley, he then stops suddenly. He looked behind him, as if he thought someone were following him, but when he turned around no one was there, he figured it was nothing, he then turned back around only to see none other than Sylar standing there with an evil grin on his face. "Hi there." Sylar said, he then lifted his right arm up a little and moved his first finger and middle finger towards the right wall, which sent the man flying towards it. The man hit the wall with such terrible force, he just hung there on the wall as if he was stuck, Sylar kept his arm in position and walked over to him, he then said "I'm here for your power." Then with his left hand started to cut into the man's skull, out of nowhere someone shouted "GABRIEL GREY, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, PUT YOU HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW!!" Sylar stopped cutting and looked to his left to see 10 men holding weapons, which were aimed at him.

Sylar released the man from his mind grip, turned to the men and said "The name…is Sylar." he then shot out a lightning bolt, which hit one man knocking him away, then one of the other men shouted "OPEN FIRE!!" To which the rest did exactly that. They unloaded clips into Sylar, all the bullets hit him directly in the chest. He did not go down, instead he started laughing. He then opened his shirt and all the bullets were pushed out of him hitting the ground. Sylar then said "You shouldn't disturb me when I'm…" he suddenly stopped, then dropped to his knees and fell on his side. There was a military man standing there holding a tranquiller gun, which he then holstered. He touched his ear and said "Objective complete, taking subject into custody." All of a sudden the man in the denim jacket said "Sorry, but I don't think so." In which he let out an energy wave that not only knocked down the men, but also knocked them out. He then grabbed the unconscious Sylar and said "It took me a while but I've finally got you in my trap." Shortly after saying that he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: No More Heroes

-1AUTHORS NOTES: In this chapter I'm abbreviating so that I don't have to keep typing Black Mask Man, From now on it's just going to be BMM. K I'm also trying a new thing for my stories where I list the previous chapter's last paragraph so everyone knows where I left off. Hope You Enjoy and please comment whether it's good or bad I'll take them all.

Previously: They unloaded three clips into Sylar, all the bullets hit him directly in the chest, but he did not go down instead he started laughing, he then opened his shirt and all the bullets were pushed out of him hitting the ground. Sylar then said "You shouldn't disturb me when I'm…" in which he suddenly stopped, Sylar then dropped to his knees and fell on his side, there was a military man standing there holding a tranquiller gun, which he then holstered. He then touched his ear and said "Objective complete, taking subject into custody." Then all of a sudden the man in the denim jacket said "Sorry, but I don't think so." In which he let out an energy wave that only knocked down the men, but also knocked them out too. He then grabbed the unconscious Sylar and said "It took me a while but I've finally got you in my trap." Shortly after saying that he disappeared.

An abandoned building stands alone with a river that runs beside it, inside that building is a room where a man tied to a chair unconscious. Another man walks into the room carrying something wrapped in a trash bag. The bag seemed to be wrapped around something in the shape of a body. The man then lays the trash bag wrapped body on an old rusty steel table. Afterwards he opens it up enough where only he could see the face, he then leaned in towards it and whispers "You poor thing. I can't imagine how they manipulated you, don't worry you'll be taken care of. I promise." He stood back up and looked back at the unconscious man, he walks over to him and holds up his left hand, a moment later a stream of water flows out of his hand like it was a fire nozzle. The water hits the man hard enough to wake him, the man shakes his head back and forth, he then flips his wet hair up to reveal his face. It was none other than Gabriel Grey or as he liked to be called, Sylar.

"Wakey wakey, Mr. serial killer." said the man with a grin on his face, Sylar looks around and says "Where am I? Who are you?" He then looks down to see himself tied up. The man said "Oh now you don't have ta worry about all that stuff, just know that I'm gonna do whatever it takes." Sylar w/ a furious look on his face said to the man "your gonna do what?" "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to help through your hunger and cure you of this mood your in." replied the man as he moved a chair from across the room to his hand, then placed it in front of Sylar and sat down on it. Sylar then grinned and said "I don't need your help to control the hunger, as a matter of fact I know just what I have to do." Sylar's face then turned serious as he tried to use his abilities, but nothing happened. That's when the man leaned forward, reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, w/ a fancy pendant w/ the godsend on it, and let it drop to the outside of his shirt and said "You see this thing. As long as you wear this pendant, you have no abilities. Oh and by the way my name is John."

John then got up from his seat and walked over to the middle of the room and looked up at the ceiling, Sylar also looked up and saw a huge smelting pot hanging, John then lifted his hand up and slowly started to move the pot. The pot then fell towards John when he stopped it and place it beside him, Sylar looked at him and said "I swear when I get loose I'm gonna kill you." Sylar then smiled that evil smile of his. John then turned around, but when he did his clothes and his body changed as if his previous form was an illusion. Sylar looked on in surprise, John walked over to the body in the trash bag, then back to the pot while talking to Sylar "Like you Sylar, I have many abilities, but one in particular I am really proud of." This new John, unknown to Sylar, was the same one who transported Leon to Los Angeles, He wore the same clothes he did then, all the way from his black shoes to his black mask. The BMM then removed his jacket and threw it on the chair in front of Sylar.

BMM then rolled up both his sleeves and put his arm's inside the pot and doing what he did before he shot water out of both hands into the pot, as he did this Sylar continued to struggle to free himself of his bindings so he could kill this man whoever he is.

_Claire & Leon_

_Los Angeles, California_

A large crowd of people came to see the building which was on fire, everyone was talking, some were screaming, in particular a middle aged caucasian woman screamed "MY BABY, PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!!!" Leon and Claire were both staring at the burning building, until Leon turned to Claire and said "Stay here and try to calm her down I'll go up and get the kid!" "You can't go up there by yourself, your still injured!" replied Claire, but before she could say anything else Leon said "Look I'm fine enough to rescue a kid ok, now stay here!" As Leon started heading towards the building Claire grabbed his right arm making him turn around, Claire then turned towards the woman and asked "What floor is your baby in?" The woman cried "3rd floor, room 56!" Claire let Leon's arm go and said to him "I'm going with you, now lets go." As she headed for the doorway into the building this time Leon grabbed her arm, she turned around as he said to her "Fine, but you do as I say and stay behind me got it?" Claire nodded, and it was Leon's turn to let go of her arm and both Leon and Claire ran into the burning building.

As soon as they ran into the building, Leon pointed towards the stairs, he ran up the stairs w/ Claire right behind him. Fire was all around them, pieces of debris kept falling, the flames burned the wallpaper up, just like a candle. They were one floor below when one of the steps gave out under Claire causing her to fall through, but Leon caught her arm and lifted her up, he ended up falling on the floor w/ her landing on top of him, she looked back then looked Leon, and for a moment their eyes meet. After a few seconds of silence minus the fire crackling around them Leon said to her "Your welcome…Now can you get off me this floor's really hot." To which she stood up, as did he, she then said as she continued to look at him "Thanks." he turned to her, then back again as he said "No prob. Lets get going before this whole place collapses on us." they both continued to head up to the 3rd floor. After a few more close calls they made it to the apartment, Leon then kicked in the door shattering the lock, they both run into the apartment and look around in the living room Leon then turned to Claire and said "You check that room I'll check that room." she nods and both go in the separate rooms.

The rooms weren't on fire yet so they had to move quickly, Leon looked everywhere in the room including the closet, while in the room Claire had she immediately saw the crib and saw the baby laying there crying. She picked up the baby w/ it's blanket and put a part of the blanket over the baby's face so it could try and keep the smoke out. She runs into the living room does Leon, Claire then says to him "The baby's fine." "Good now lets get the hell outta here." replies Leon, they both started to head towards the doorway, but it becomes engulfed in flames, they both look at the rooms, as they too started to burn. Claire turns to Leon w/ a concerned look and said "Now what they hell are we gonna do?" Leon continues to look around as Claire thought to herself _Damn it, how the hell I'm I going to save the both of them._

Leon looks back at the door and says to Claire "Listen. I need you to get behind me, and close your eyes." Claire stares at him w/ a confused looked as she said "What are you talking about?" "JUST DO IT CLAIRE AND I'LL SAVE OUR LIVES!" interrupted Leon, whose tone startled Claire a little, he then looks at her, and gently grabbed her shoulders and says "Please Claire just trust me." She looks into his eyes once more and nods, she then kneeled down behind Leon covering the baby, but she didn't close her eyes. Leon then slaps his hands together then he holds them out in front of him and his facial expression turns serious, slowly the flames from the door swirled into the palms of Leon's hands and looked as if they were being absorbed into his arms. The sleeves of his jacket slowly started to disintegrate all the way up to the elbow, and steam and smoke started coming from his arms. Claire looked on in amazement at what Leon was doing, Leon's facial expression turned into one of pain as the flames from the doorway were quickly absorbed, Leon then pulls his arms to his chest.

Claire stood up and put her right hand on Leon's back, w/ her left hand arm and hand holding the baby, and said "Are you alright." but she quickly pulled it back and stared at her hand and saw some blisters, which started to heal. Leon then stood up and said "Follow me. Hurry!" Leon started walking out the doorway fast, Claire froze for a moment as she continued to stare a him, Leon turned back and yelled "CLAIRE!" which snapped her out of it. She ran towards him, he looked down towards the first floor, then looked back at her and said "So I guess you're like me." Claire looked at him and said "What do you mean like you?" "You know special. Only you can heal right." replied Leon as he continued looking down then back. She then replied "How did you…" Leon then smirked and said "Just need confirmation." he then picked her up and held her in both arms like some kind of superhero. She started to say something but Leon interrupted "Trust me." he then kicked the banister in front of him, which caused it to break and hit the floor below, he then jumped down all the way to the 1st floor landing on his feet.

As he stood up, he put down Claire who looked around in amazement and asked "How did you do that?" Leon knelt down his arms still smoking, he then stood up and said "Lets talk about it later, lets just get outta here." Claire started heading for the door, while Leon took off his jacket and ripped what was left of it into two pieces, Claire turned around and saw Leon wrapping the two pieces around each arm as he was walking towards her. He nudged her towards the doorway, the people outside were still waiting while the middle aged woman continued to cry until someone from the crowd said "HEY LOOK SOMEONES COMING OUT!" The woman looked up w/ tear-filled eyes as both of them emerge from the building, Claire holding the baby while coughing, and Leon walking and coughing behind her. The woman then walked towards the her and Claire handed her the baby, the woman's tears were now of joy, she held the baby close as she said "Thank you, Thank you both. God bless." As she walked away, Leon fell to his knees, Claire turned around and ran towards him and put one arm over her shoulders like before only this time Leon whispered "We need to get out of here before people start asking questions." Then a couple people from the crowd started to come up to Claire and the injured Leon and say "Do you need any help?" "Someone call an ambulance."

Claire started to navigate through the crowd as she said "Everything's fine I'm gonna drive him to the hospital." Finally she managed to get out of the crowd and to her vehicle, she helped Leon over to the passenger side. She opened it and Leon got in, she closed it and ran to the driver's side, she got in, closed the door, started it up, and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3: 3rd Degree

-1Heroes: Volume 4-War

Chapter 3

"3rd Degree"

Previously: Sylar was taken by the Mysterious Black Masked Man and has lost his powers, Claire and Leon enter the burning building to save a infant, what they found was that they had more in common than they both realized. They managed to save the child from death, while Leon is tittering on the brink of his.

_Claire and Leon_

_Los Angelus, California_

**O**n the street a police car speeds past red lights w/ sirens blazing, following behind were 2 fire trucks whose siren's were on as well. **C**ars pull over to the side to let them pass, they're most likely heading towards the burning building to rescue people who are trapped, as well as stopping the fire from spreading. **I**nside one of the vehicles that was pulled over was a young blonde girl named Claire Bennett, as well as her passenger Leon, who seems to be sweating profusely. **C**laire watches as the flashing lights and sirens pass by, as soon as they're gone she looks at Leon, who seems to be breathing heavily, as if he was in pain. "Listen you look pretty bad. We need to get you to a hospital." says the concerned girl, but Leon shakes his head and says "And what will we tell them huh. That we went into a burning building to save a baby, when were surrounded by fire, which I absorbed, then jumped to the ground floor from 3 floors up. Yeah I don't think they'll buy that."

**H**e leaned forward and started coughing hard, then leaned back resting his head. **S**he puts her hand on his forehead, but quickly withdraws it. "My god your burning up, we need to get help." she says as she once again voices her concern for his well being. **H**e looks at her and says "No doctor anywhere can help me, trust me on that. Besides I don't know anyone here." she's thinking of anyone she knows who could help, and after a moment she put the car back into drive and went back on the street. **S**he made a left turn, Leon looks at her and says "Where are we going?" "I know someone who can help. Someone I trust." she replies. **S**he then concentrates on the road, heading in a direction that she was all too familiar with.

_BMM and Sylar_

_???_

**A** lone man sits, tied to a chair, struggling to free himself, with no success. **T**he one and only Sylar, who was once a menace, a hero, and a killer, is now tied to a chair helpless to free himself. **H**e looks over at the table, sees the human shaped figure that the bag makes, then looks around. **N**o one else is the besides him and the corpse, the other one left and hour or so ago, said he had to do some shopping. **H**e started to think to himself **_Abilities or no abilities, I'll kill him slowly. And I'll enjoy every minute of it._** **S**hortly afterwards the steel door slides open and the BMM walks in carrying a box. **H**e stands in front of Sylar, grins, then walks over to the smelting pot, which before he left he filled w/ water from his own hands. BMM sets the box down, turns to Sylar and says "You know, what you just said about 'Killing me slowly' isn't very nice." Sylar looked up at him and said "So you have that ability as well. I'm going to enjoy taking it. All of it." he grinned that evil grin. **B**MM smirked then removed his jacket and tossed it on the ground, he then removed 2 items from the box, a giant thermos filled with some kind of liquid that only he knew, and a vial of a red substance. **H**e opened the thermos and poured the liquid in the pot, he the threw the thermos in a old wooden barrel just beside the pot. BMM then poured in the vial. As soon as he was done he did the same thing, and threw it in the barrel. **H**e then reached into the box to pull out a large flower, which was encased in glass. **S**ylar watched as he did this, BMM removed the glass removed the flower, he threw the case away, then dropped the flower into the water w/ the other substances.

"What the hell are you doing? What is that?" yells Sylar as he wondered if he was to be put into the pot with whatever the hell this John put in it. "Don't worry Gabriel. It's not for you." he replies. **H**e puts his hands on the sides of the pot, the water within started to boil and bubble. BMM was heating up the water, he removed his hands after he had it at the temperature he needed. **H**e lifted his hand above the pot, over the water, and used his telekinesis to stir the pot. **M**oments later he stops altogether and walks over to the body, he removes the bag to reveal a corpse, horribly burned beyond all recognition. **H**e lifted the body into his arms and walked back over to the boiling pot, and placed it inside the now greenish liquid. **T**he body sank beneath the liquid, BMM turned around, grabbed the other chair in the room and placed it next to Sylar. **S**ylar looked at BMM, who was watching the pot, and asked "What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" BMM looked at his watch, then back at the pot and said "You'll find out in about 3 hours."

_Bennett Family_

_Bennett Household_

_Los Angelus, California_

Inside the household, is a family, hiding under the name Carter. Hiding from those who seek a father's knowledge, or those who seek a daughter's powers. The mother, Sandra, is in the kitchen making dinner, while her son Lyle sits on the couch in the living room watching TV. Noah walks down the stairs and looks around, then turns to his wife and says "Honey where's Claire?" She turns to him and says "She went to the graveyard to visit Meredith's grave." He walks up to her and says "She went out alone? I told her how dangerous it was especially now." And not a moment too soon the door opens and Claire runs into the house, her father walks up to her and says "Claire I was worried sick about…." "Dad I need your help, someone's hurt." Claire says as she interrupts her father. He then grabs her softly on her shoulders and asks "Claire what's going on?" she frantically grabs her father's arms and pulls him towards the doorway as she said "There's no time he needs your help. He can't go to the hospital."

As they get near the door he stops, turns her around to where she's facing him and says "Claire I need you to calm down and listen, ok. Now who is this man, and why can't he go to the hospital?" she frantically looks back at the car, then back at her father, then says "His name is Leon and he's special. Like me." Noah's face turned more concern than suspicious. Claire's mom walks and stands midway between the door and stairs, Lyle gets up and stands next to her. Claire runs towards the passenger side and opens the door, Noah moves his hand to his back side and grabs and holds onto a gun hidden from her sight. She puts Leon's arm over her neck and slowly helps him out of the car, a feeling of relief came over his face. Leon then lifted his head and looked at the man, Noah's expression quickly changed to shock, as if he knew who this Leon was. "Dad he need s help!" Noah snaps out of his phase and puts Leon's other arm over his shoulder and said to Claire "Claire I need you to run upstairs to the closet, bring me down the black case. Go now." Claire did as she was told and ran into the house and upstairs, leaving her father to carry Leon into the house. Leon looked up at Noah and asked "Are you a doctor or something?"

"Not exactly, but I know how to deal w/ your situation." replied Noah as he tried to reassure him. When they were in the house he said to his son "Lyle I need you to close the door and lock, I also need you to close all the curtains and shades in the kitchen ok hurry." Lyle closed and locked the door, as well as closed all the shades and everything. Noah turned to Sandra and said "I need you to get the long sheet of plastic wrap from the closet and lay it out on the floor." As she does this, Claire runs down the stairs with the black case, Noah then says to Lyle "Lyle help me set him down slowly." Lyle held Leon's other side and the both of them laid Leon down on the plastic wrap. Noah then started to remove the cloths that were around his arms. When he slowly unwrapped one of the cloths his arms were steaming. When he finally removed the other cloth it revealed that his arm had major 3rd degree burns, which had caused blisters to from as well as patches of skin.

Noah looked at Claire, who look at him too, he then said "What happened?" Claire told him about what happened before they arrived home. Noah then unwrapped his other arm which revealed the same thing. He had Claire open the case and pull out an empty syringe and a small bottle of morphine, he filled up the syringe just enough and stuck it into Leon's shoulder, which was the only place on both his arms which wasn't burned. Noah had Claire lay down the case, he looked at his wife and said "Honey I need you to get me a pair of scissor." she ran to the kitchen, opened a few drawers, and came back to Noah as fast as she could, and handed him the scissors'. He used the scissors' to cut and rip Leon's sleeves open. Doing this allowed him to see the extent of the damage. Leon started writhing and groaning in pain, as smoke came seething out of his arms.

Noah looked at his wife and son and said "I need you to drive down to the store, and get 2 bags of ice, then go to another store and get 2 more bags. Make sure the security cameras don't catch your face." to which both her and Lyle grab their coats and car keys and head out the door. He then looked at Claire and said "Claire-bear, I need you to get some towels, and soak them in cold water." she nods and does what she's told.

_BMM & Sylar_

_???_

Sylar is losing patience, and growing tired of this. He looks at BMM who is sleeping on the table w/ his back turned to him, he struggles to try and free himself quietly, so BMM doesn't try and stop him. He manages to slip one of his hands free, he uses that one to untie the other. He was able to untie himself completely, then slowly stood up, walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. The door made a loud screeching sound, he stopped and turned back to see that BMM was still laying there. He managed to squeeze through the opening, then ran towards the stairs, and went down them. As he reached the bottom floor he looked around and saw that it was the same room he just came from, he looked to his left and saw the same door w/ BMM still laying there.

He looked to the right and saw another flight of stairs, he ran down those to the room below, and like before it was the same room. He looked around and grabbed his head in anger, as he looked down he saw a lead pipe, he looked back at the other man then back at the pipe. He picked up the pipe and slowly walked back into the room that he was tied up in. When he was in the room, he walked over to where BMM was laying down. He lifted the pipe above his head, and as he was about to bring it down upon his head, a noise from behind him made him stop and turn around. He saw nothing. He heard the noise again, this time he heard it coming from the pot. He walked over to the boiling pot, then looked inside to see the greenish liquid, but he saw something move underneath.

As he looked in the pot, he heard the noise more clearly, and it wasn't a noise. Someone was saying in a gargled voice _**You killed meee**_, then a burnt arm reached out of the pot and grabbed Sylar's neck choking him. He accidentally dropped the pipe, grabbed the arm with both hands, but could not get it off. As he continued to look in the boiling liquid the upper body of the burnt person rose from beneath. Sylar's face turned into fear as he could only watch on and struggle against this supposed dead person. The corpse's head turned to Sylar and said "_You killlleeeddd mmmmeeee…Now it's yourrr turrnnn."_


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Combination

-1AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I've been having trouble with this chapter. But hopefully you guys like this, and I got many other surprises in store for later. Please leave a comment if you want.

Previously: Claire brings Leon to her father in the hopes that he can save him from dying, while Sylar tries to escape from his captor, he finds that it's more difficult than it seems.

A man named Sylar awakes from a dream, no not a dream a nightmare. He looks to his surroundings only to find two things. One: That he is still tied to the chair he thought he gotten out of. And Two: BMM sitting in front of him in a backwards chair grinning. "Sorry for the whole nightmare, but I read in your head about you trying to escape. And just felt so insulted I mean, I've been nice to you, and here you are wanting too…You make me wanna cry." says BMM who tries to lighten the mood of the room. Sylar looks at him with a scowl look and says "I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST!!!" BMM then turned to Sylar, his expression became serious, he walked over to his chair and sat down.

Sylar then asked BMM some questions "TELL ME WHY I'M HERE! WHAT'S IN THAT POT, AND WHO'S IN IT? TELL ME!!!!" BMM turned to look at the pot, then back at Sylar and said "In that pot is a variety of chemical compounds that are capable of regenerating dead or decaying tissues, as well as creating the electrical charges that are needed to multifunctional brain activities. It creates new organs vital to making the human workable." Sylar looked at BMM w/ a look of confusion to which BMM noticed. He then said with a grin "Basically, it brings the dead back to life. Not like a zombie or anything. And as for who it is, let's just say it's someone from your past coming back to haunt you." He got up and walked to the pot, he touched the side for a moment, then he removed it and turned back around to Sylar and said "It's almost time. Are you ready to meet your dearly departed?"

Sylar's expression turned concerned as he went through his head trying to figure out who it could be, getting regenerated, and possibly ready to kill him. As this was running through his head he also asked himself _**How is it possible to bring the dead back to life without the help of Claire's blood, also, why? Is he getting some sort of revenge out of this, or is there more to it?**_ As he tried to think it out, he came to the conclusion that he doesn't even know who's in that vat, because let's face it. He's not exactly an angel of mercy.

_Bennett family & Leon_

_Bennett House_

_Los Angeles, California_

Claire slowly removed the wet towels, which she previously soaked in cold water, only to see Leon's arms still steaming. Claire looked at her father, who in turn looked back at her, "It's…getting worse…isn't it?" Leon says as he tries not to scream out in pain. Both Noah and Claire looked at him, Noah then said "I don't know how to stop this, I can't figure out why your arms are still burning . The cold water should have stop it, but it like…" "Like what?" Claire says to him with a hint of concern. He looked at her, and replied "Like his arms are burning themselves from the inside. Like it's slowly melting away his very skin and muscle." Claire's expression was that of fear, not for herself, but for the one who was dying. Leon saw this fear, not just in her face, but in her eyes. So he said "Don't worry miss. I've been burned worse than this before." Claire saw that he was trying to comfort her, so she gave him her sad smile. Noah looked at her and said "Claire it's going to be ok."

The door flew open, Noah pulled out his gun, which he had hidden in the sole of his back, and pointed at the door. In doing this all he did was startle his wife and son. He then put the gun back in it's original place, Sandra and Lyle closed the door behind them and ran over towards them, w/ 4 bags of ice. They each got a bag and opened them, he then says to his family "We have to cool him down or he will die. Let's put the ice on his arms." He poured one bag of ice on his arm, as did Claire. Huge amounts of steam quickly came from his arms as the ice slowly soothed his burning arms. All they can do now is pray, and hope he survives.

_BMM & Sylar_

_???_

Sylar finally stopped struggling. It's no use, without his powers he can't free himself, so he waits, waits until BMM lets his guard down. BMM turned around to see Sylar, he then said "It's finished." Sylar's look turned from calm to concerned, BMM walked behind Sylar and untied him. Sylar saw his chance, he leaped up and tried to run, but froze in his tracks. His body was lifted into the air, and turned around so he could see BMM w/ his arm extended towards him. He walked over towards the pot, pulling Sylar along, he then stopped and lowered him to where his toes touched the floor. "Now, let's see what's cooking, shall we." BMM says as he turns his head towards the pot. A hand reached up and grabbed the top edge of the pot, then a girl's head and other arm rested on the edge. Sylar's eyes widen and his expression turned to fear, as he said "No. It can't be."

The girl had long blonde hair, she lifted her head, it was none other than Elle. She looked at Sylar with an expression of furious anger on her face. "Time for you to burn."

_Noah, Claire, And Leon_

_Bennett Household_

_Los Angeles, California_

The ice melts as quickly as they put it on. Claire and Lyle run from the sink, back to Leon's almost lifeless body. Everyone was panicking, Noah tried all he could to keep him alive to no success. Claire looked at her father and said "There's gotta be something else we can do. Anything else." Noah looked at her and said "I've tried everything I can think of, but there's nothing…" "TRY HARDER!" screams Claire. Noah put his hand on her shoulder and said "We're just gonna have to let him go Claire." she pushed his hand off her shoulder and looked at him with a furious expression as she said "Let it go. That's what you said about Peter and the others. Just let them go. I am to just let it go." shortly after she got up and walked to the kitchen.

She opened the bottom cabinet and reached underneath and pulled out a switchblade. She then flicked it open, and walked back over to Leon. Noah grabbed her arm only to have her push it off, "What the hell do you think your doing?" he replies. Her expression was of anger and sadness, a strange combination. "There's another way to save him." "Claire." says Sandra with a touch of concern in her voice, she looks at her mother, smiles a little, the replies "I'll be careful. Trust me." Sandra nods, Claire takes the open blade and cuts herself across the underside of her arm. Blood slowly flows out, she drips it onto his arms, which were nearly melted down to the muscle. The cut heals, she stops bleeding on him.

Leon was motionless, Noah put his hand on his neck to see if he could feel a pulse. He then looks at Claire, then at Lyle and Sandra, "There's no pulse." he says, he removed his hand from Leon and rested it on his knee. He looked at Claire, who was looking at Leon, and said "I'm sorry Claire." She shakes her head, then stands up and walks to the kitchen, Noah follows while Sandra and Lyle stood up and watched. Claire turns to her family "What good is having this ability if I can't even save someone? My blood should have healed him." she says. Noah replied "From the look of the burns, he was still being burned from the inside, and your blood can only heal so much."

Lyle looks back at Leon's lifeless body and sees his arms start to slowly regenerate. "Look at his arms." he says, which caused everyone to look back, Noah and Claire walked back over. Leon's arms were completely healed, suddenly his eyes opened and he sat up and started coughing. Noah kneeled down and held his shoulders, Claire kneeled down and patted him on his back. Afterwards he stopped coughing and looked up at everyone, then at Claire "Thanks." he says Claire replies "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5: Quality Friend Time

Previously: BMM managed to bring someone back from the dead, and to Sylar's surprise it was the only woman he ever tried to love. While at the Bennet household, Leon also died, but the blood of a hero brought him back to life, but what will these two do now that death no longer lingers around them, or is it just that death is waiting in the shadows.

The room is silent, Sylar looks over at BMM and says "What the hell did you do?" "You should worry about yourself." interrupted Elle, as she raised her arm up to shoulders height which was when electricity started to form. By this time Sylar's expression was of fear and excitement, BMM walked foreword and said "Ok I think you two need a time out." Elle looked over at him, which he looked back and then she threw the lightening bolt at him which connected and sent him crashing out the window. She then looked at Sylar who looked back at her with that evil grin of his, she slowly climbed out of the pot and ended up landing on the floor.

She pushed herself up and managed to get to her feet, she then started to walk over toward him, who at the time was still grinning, he then bursted into laughter. Her expression turned into angry, as she slowly walked over towards she asked "What the hell are you laughing at huh?" He shook his head and while he smiled he replied "Nothing, well not nothing, it's just ironic really. I mean, I had all the power that I ever needed and now that they're gone, hahaha I'm gonna get killed by someone that I killed and burned. Hehehe like I said, ironic." she stood in front of him naked as a new born, she once again lifted he hand up and summoned another electric bolt and held it in her hand, she then leaned in close to him and said "Well at least this time, I'll make sure there's nothing of you to bring back. Goodbye, lover."

As she stepped back she moved her arm down to her waist, she built up more and more electrical shock, and as she swung her arm someone grabbed it, she looked up and saw that it was BMM. He lifted her arm up to his chest and said "Now now. I need you both alive and in decent condition. So you get a time out for rough housing." the veins on his face started to show as did the vein on her arm as she started screaming in aching pain, blue-ish light started flowing from her veins into his, and after a few moments it was gone. She fainted and he caught her, his face showed blue veins as he picked her up and carried her, he moved the door open with his mind and before he walked through the door he stopped, turned his head towards Sylar and said "As soon as she's awake and clothed, we're gonna have us some Quality Friend Time." he then walked through the doorway which closed behind him.

_Bennett family & Leon_

_Bennett House_

_Los Angeles, California_

Sandra stands in the kitchen washing dishes that she started until something else came up, Lyle reached in the freezer and pulled out some ice which he put into a Ziploc bag. He walked over to the couch and hand the bag to his father Noah who put onto the head of Leon, who was laying on the couch, who was still recovering from what happened before. Claire stood at the other end of the couch with a concerned look on her face as she asked her father "Is he going to be okay?" Noah stood up and walked over to her and said "He's still got a temperature but it seems to be going down thanks to you." Claire smiled a little, she then turned back to Leon who was sitting up, Noah walked over and put his hands on his shoulders as he said "You need to rest, your body is still healing." Leon shook his head and said "Can't…I gotta get out…before they find me." "Before who finds you, who's looking for you?" replied Noah.

He looked at Claire and said "The government, their hunting people like us. Putting us god knows where, if I leave now I can throw them off her trail." noah replied "That section of the government is gone, it's over they won't be hunting you anymore." leon looked at noah and said "How the hell do you know? Who the hell are you?" to which he replied "We are the ones who got rid of them." Claire then said "Me and my father work for a place that can help people like us control our abilities." leon looked at her and asked "What place is that?" "That's all for now you should really get your rest at least wait til morning to leave, my wife Sandra makes a darn good omelet." interrupted noah. Leon looked behind him at the kitchen, Sandra turned and smiled, he then turned back and nodded as he said "Ok I guess I'll just get some rest."

He then laid down and closed his eyes, noah then turned to Claire and said "Claire-bear, I need to talk to you in the kitchen, please." he and Claire then walked into the kitchen where Sandra and Lyle were, he then sat down at the table as did the others, he then said "Maybe we shouldn't tell him about the company quite yet Claire." she looked around the table then back at noah and asked "Why, he could be an asset to the Company, he could help people. I thought that's what we were supposed to be doing." Noah nodded and said "I know it's just…" "Just what Dear?" said Sandra as she interrupted him. Noah sighed and said "Ok, here's the truth. Leon used to work for the Company." Claire's expression turned into confusion, she then said "What are you talking about? I've never heard of him." "That's because it was before your time Claire. He became my partner shortly after Claude, betrayed us. He could do extraordinary things, and was a major asset to us, he even managed to keep you safe Claire from time to time."

She shook her head and replied "How is that even possible?" to which noah replied "He, at the beginning was like Peter, he could absorb abilities, until one day he lost someone important to him. After that he was transferred to Linderman's section of the Company, a few month's later he came to me and asked for my help to started him with a new life and to erase his memory. And seeing as how he saved my life on more than one occasion, me and the Haitian erased his memory and gave him the identity he has now." Everyone looked at one another, noah the said "But if we take him to the company I'm afraid he might get back memories that he doesn't want."

Claire shook her head, while Sandra said "Why didn't you tell us about him, are you keeping secrets again cause I absolutely won't have anymore secrets." Noah held up a hand and said "I didn't think I would ever see him again, and as I said before, I will never keep a secret from you that could hurt us as a family. I promise." Sandra nodded and grasped his hand and held hands. While over on the couch Leon's eyes were open and heard the whole conversation.

_BMM, Sylar, & Elle_

_Abandoned Warehouse_

Sylar starts to nod off but quickly awakes for he is afraid to fall asleep, the door opens and BMM peeks his head through and he had a smile, Sylar looks at him and says "What the hell do you want?" "So your awake, good." replied BMM he then walked in pulling a tied up Elle behind him, she struggled but to no avail. With a twitch of his figures a chair flies towards him, he catches it and places on the ground and pushes Elle into the sit, she tried to get up but he holds up a hand and slowly lowers it causing Elle to slowly sit back down.

He then walks over behind Sylar, grabs his chair and pulls it over beside her, they sit side by side, BMM still smiling says "Ain't you a cute couple." he then stands in front of them, his smile quickly disappearing, his look as serious as he's ever been, looks at them and says "You don't know me, not in this timeline, in the time I come from you two are important. Now more so than ever. The reason I have you here is because a Agent from the future has come back here and changed everything, causing you Gabriel to kill your first love Elle. Doing so created a place in my future where, well why should I tell you, when I can show you." He then placed one hand on Sylar and the other on Elle and in a blink they were gone.


End file.
